herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Skystar
Princess Skystar is the one of supporting protagonists in My Little Pony the Movie. She's the princess of the Seaquestria/Hippogriffia and the daughter of Queen Novo. Princess Skystar is also a cousin of Silverstream and Terrmar. She and her mother are the third and fourth victims of the Storm King's threat. She is voiced by Kristin Chenoweth, who later voiced Abby in The Star, which was later released over a month after this movie on the same year. Bio Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young Princess Skystar passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon. Desperate to discover new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when the Mane 6 discover their world and is ultimately the reason that they agree to help the Ponies in their quest. Role in Film Princess Skystar is first heard humming in a subterranean grotto in the abandoned city of Hippogriffia, retreating into the water when the Mane Six and Spike approach. When the ponies get caught in a whirlpool and trapped underwater without air, Skystar saves them by creating magic air bubbles. Skystar is wary of the ponies at first, but upon learning their land was attacked by the Storm King, she excitedly takes them to meet her mother Queen Novo. Skystar vouches for the land-dwellers before Novo can imprison or cast them out, and she reveals—against her mother's wishes—that they are in fact the Hippogriffs the Mane Six have been seeking, having been driven underwater when the Storm King invaded their former home. After Queen Novo uses her Pearl of Transformation to turn the ponies into seaponies, Skystar offers to let the Mane Six stay in their kingdom forever. However, the ponies decline and say they have to return to their families, much to Skystar's disappointment. At Twilight Sparkle's encouragement, Pinkie Pie and the rest of the ponies cheer Skystar up with singing, games, and a party. An overjoyed Skystar urges her mother to do something for the ponies in return. But before she can, Twilight gets caught trying to steal Novo's pearl, resulting in her and her friends' immediate banishment from Seaquestria. Later, after Twilight is captured by Tempest Shadow and taken back to Canterlot, Skystar defies her mother and uses her pearl to change back into a Hippogriff. She joins the rest of Twilight's friends, Capper, and Captain Celaeno's pirate crew in saving Twilight and retaking Canterlot. During their infiltration of the city, Skystar hides inside a cake being delivered to the Storm King. When Grubber blows their cover, she fights alongside the others, using her clam friends Shelly and Sheldon to attack the Storm Guards. After the Storm King is defeated, Skystar celebrates with all of her new friends at the Friendship Festival, and during her reunion with her mother, she gets grounded for leaving home, but with a happy laugh, indicating she's still proud of her daughter for help saving Twilight and Equestria. During the closing credits, Princess Skystar races with Rainbow Dash and dancing on stage. Personality In contrast to her stern and serious mother, Princess Skystar is a cheerful, bubbly, and playful individual. She yearns for companionship and friendship, and she is quick to grow attached to the main characters, particularly Pinkie Pie. Skystar also seems to be somewhat rebellious and impulsive, disobeying her mother's orders of never leaving their underwater kingdom to help her newfound friends repel the Storm King's invasion of Canterlot. Appearance Skystar is yellow with blue hair on her forehead and top head. She wears a necklace around her neck. As a seapony, she light blue fins on her hooves/hands and behind, has light read flipper wings, a bright red sea flower on her head, and red coloring around her neck. As a hippogriff, she has wings, claws on both front and back, a light blue tail, the red sea flower is also a land flower, and the red coloring around her neck isn't there. Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 9 * The Ending of the End - Part 2 (cameo) Films * My Little Pony The Movie Gallery Movie Screencaps Queen_Novo_gasping_in_shock_MLPTM_1.png Princess_Skystar_we_are_MLPTM.png Princess_Skystar_singing_with_her_mother_MLPTM_1.png Princess_Skystar_and_Queen_Novo_sing_together_MLPTM_1.png Princess_Skystar_and_Queen_Novo_finish_dancing_MLPTM_1.png Queen_Novo_laughing_with_glee_MLPTM_1.png Queen_Novo_agrees_to_do_one_small_thing_MLPTM_1.png Queen_Novo_yelling_at_Princess_Skystar_MLPTM.png Queen_Novo_'you_don't_deserve_to_be_one_of_us_'_MLPTM.png Skystar_appears_in_her_Hippogriff_form_MLPTM.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Princess Skystar hugging Queen Novo.png Novo laughs as Skystar looks mortified.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Princess_Skystar_racing_MLPTM.png Princess_Skystar_giving_a_score_of_10_MLPTM.png Capper_giving_a_score_of_10_MLPTM.png 2127325.png TV Screencaps Posters MLP_The_Movie_Princess_Skystar_'7weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Princess_Skystar_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Princess_Skystar_'1week'_poster.png MLP The Movie watercolor poster.png File:67a366c12928e77567944afd548ae7fb.jpg Videos The Hippogriff Kingdom (A 'Ghost' Town) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Seaquestria (The Secret of The Hippogriffs) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Queen Novo's Pearl Transforms The Mane 6 Into Seaponies My Little Pony The Movie Full HD One Small Thing My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Twilight Tries To Steal Queen Novo's Pearl My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Capper, The Pirates and Skystar Join The Ponies For Battle My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Battle for Canterlot My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Rainbow (Twilight Offers Tempest Her Friendship) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Off To See The World (Closing Credits) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Trivia *Princess Skystar's transformation from seapony back into Hippogriff is similar to Ariel's transformation from the 1989 Disney animated film The Little Mermaid. Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Leaders Category:Hybrids Category:Guardians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merfolk Category:Princess Warriors Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Charismatic Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Passionate Learners Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Theatrical Heroes